The Second Era
The Second Era * (2E 003 Year) ' ** Tauber flourishes and continually beats back Tremarcki raiders, Falk Acht (I) founds the High Order of the Brink Knights and begins expeditions in the local area gaining him a reputation as a real hero. King (Deagon) of Glavendauxy is assassinated by the Silent Starfor unknown reasons; King (Servan) assumes the throne. * '(2E 008 Year) ' ** The Stahlfaust Crisis begins and is subsequently resolved 7 months later by Falk Acht (I). * '(2E 016) ' ** Glavendauxy’s King (Servan) attempts to flex Glavendauxy’s tiny muscles and reassert his control over Tauber. The small invasion force is easily overcome by the Brink Knights. Glavendauxy continually loses faith in itself and the north begins to perceive its weakness. Alasantine aggressively settles towns westward while Glavendauxy can do nothing but watch its territory vanish away. The now powerful Helis Empire begins stationing troops at their southern borders as if ready to invade. * '(2E 022 Year) ' ** Falk Acht (I) dies to the great sorrow of Tauber. Falk Acht II takes the throne and immediately proves himself to be just an able commander as his father when he leads an assault on a local Tremarcki encampment. Helis proceeds to invade Glavendauxy’s northern territory and subsequently occupies Fort Thornshold. Glavendauxy’s citizenry know not what to expect at this point because Glavendauxy is now forced to pay huge sums of tribute to Helis. * '(2E 029 Year) ' ** Tauber continually flourishes and founds the settlement of Svarok Sound near the old Glaven military outpost, as well as a town named Brumaar just southeast of there; cementing Tauber’s claim to the Svarok Peninsula. * '(2E 037 Year) ' ** King (Servan) of Glavendauxy suffers a heart attack and his son (Leon) assumes the throne. His son, being very knowledgeable of their dire situation, seeks to improve relations with the nations of the north and attempts to reconcile their differences with Tauber. Their relations to the northern nations improve slightly to the point where Helis even withdraws their troops from Glavendauxy territory and ceases its tribute demands; however Alasantine is further aggravated with their ‘peace talks’ and proceeds to send an expeditionary force into Summerhold, which torches the farms to the ground and pillages the village homes. * '(2E 054 Year) ' ** Falk Acht II dies and Tauber mourns his death. His son Falk Acht III assumes the throne. Alasantine proceeds to occupy Eastholt and Red Isle, the citizens of Red Isle begin to become cognizant of Glavendauxy’s weakness and separatist feeling begin to brew within the island. * '(2E 067 Year) ' ** Falk Acht III defeats a major Tremarcki invasion at the Valunspire crossroads and subsequently constructs a fort there. Tauber’s lower citadel ring achieves the appearance it holds today. Alasantine withdraws its troops from Eastholt and its ships from Red Isle as tensions again rise in the north. * '(2E 075 Year) ' ** Falk Acht III defeats yet another Tremarcki invasion in the Valunspires. With the Tremarcki’s so weakened from two major consecutive defeats they again resort to raiding. * '(2E 081 Year) ' ** Falk Acht III annexes the lands south of Jyarvurin from the Tremarcki’s who are unable to enforce their control over the region any longer with their weakened army. Another war in the north erupts. * '(2E 096 Year) ' ** Falk Acht III defeats his final Tremarcki invasion attempting to reclaim their lost lands near the newly founded Balisjuk, he dies two weeks afterwards. His son Falk Acht IV assumes the throne. The war in the north achieves a fervid swelter as a combined force of Cavinite City (Henceforth known as the Cavin Confederacy) armies smashes an Alasantine corps. However they are unable to capitalize on this opportunity and Alasantine quickly retaliates. * '(2E 101 Year) ' ** Falk Acht IV begins to push Tauber’s northern boundaries into Glavendauxy itself and a subsequent invasion follows but leads to a stalemate between the two sides with Glavendauxy withdrawing its remaining men and Tauber promising not to send expeditions northward again. * '(2E 110 Year) ' ** Sensing the loophole in their recently concluded treaty, Falk Acht VI presses westward and founds Juuslik; just southwest of the old ghost town Arandoor. Glavendauxy posts troops in Arandoor which is subsequently converted to a makeshift fortress. * '(2E 117 Year) ' ** The war in the north begins to die down as the nations realize they are achieving little in their bloody struggle, however no peace treaty is concluded and a mere armistice resumes. Falk Acht IV defies his word and besieges Arandoor which is subsequently razed to the ground, however Falk Acht IV underestimated the swiftness with which Glavendauxy could retaliate and because such he had dispatched most of his troops back to Juuslik; that same night a Glavendauxy army of some 700 men re-besieged the smoldering ruins of Arandoor where Falk Acht IV was resting and they quickly overwhelmed his small guard force and placed his head on a pike for all to observe. The news reached Tauber within the proceeding days and the newly crowned King, Falk Acht V, son of Falk Acht IV, received a welcoming audience when he proposed war on Glavendauxy. * '(2E 121 Year) ** By this time Glavendauxy had refortified Arandoor and much more heavily this time; so Falk Acht V took advantage of the tensions in the north and made vague promises of land in Glavendauxy to those who would side with him. Alasantine jumped at the opportunity to attack Glavendauxy, and however ambivalent Helis may have acted, they ended up joining the coalition with Tauber. * '(2E 124 Year) ' ** Tauber initiates its plans; Alasantine invades Summerhold again and razes it to the ground, as well as occupying Red Isle and Eastholt. Helis besieges Loginstead and occupies the city for the ensuing weeks as their real target, Marryport, is strangulated by their blockade both from the sea and now the land. Helis also proceeds to occupy Letharm Woods and Morvialla. Glavendauxy having never caught wind of this coalition even existing swiftly removes its men from the southern border of the Arandoor peninsula and proceeds to take back Summerhold, Loginstead, and Morvialla within the following weeks; however Helis maintains control of Letharm Woods for the next dozen or so years. Tauber proceeds to sack Arandoor and raze it to the ground, again! They march north all the way to Tywalden and proceed to occupy the local castle and the town itself. The Arandoor peninsula remained firmly under the boot of Tauber for next few decades before Glavendauxy could challenge that claim again. * '(2E 137 Year) ' ** Glavendauxy having been recuperating most of this time waged war unfurled against Helis and Tauber, seeking revenge for what they had taken. Within a short few weeks Letharm Woods was back under their banner, but Glavendauxy quickly realized they did not have the men to make any forays into Helis itself and signed a peace treaty; then turning their attention southward. * '(2E 145 Year) ' ** Glavendauxy proceeds to besiege Tywalden and continued the siege for 14 weeks until enough men could be mustered in Juuslik to relieve the city. It was realized Tywalden was too close to Glavendauxy, even with a castle in close proximity, the castle was intended to prevent assault from the south, not the north. Tywalden was sacked as Tauber took whatever it felt it needed and the frontline was moved to a more southerly location which became known as Luunrigl. Tywalden was stripped down to barebones and then left to rot as Glavendauxy troops proceeded to march into the city. An armistice persists to this day. Back to Historical Timeline